paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cornejo
Cornejo belongs to Sarah the FBI pup and exists in Tundra's fanon. He is Skye's cousin. (His name is pronounced Cor-nae-hoe) Info Cornejo is very happy and kind, but at the same time a bit egotistical. He's always trying to 'wow' the world but he's also a bit geeky. He enjoys comic books and collects action figures, not that he'd let anyone know though. He's very goofy and a bit of a drama king. He is extremely close to his cousin Skye. The two like to mess with each other and have a series of prank wars. Although he tries to act tough, he's actually pretty soft and sensitive. He's never harsh or mean, but when he gets angry he can be a bit grumpy. Appearance Cornejo is a golden tan colored Cocker Spaniel like his uncle Rupert. But his ears are a bit shorter and have brighter golden tips. He has blue eyes. His paws are sandy pale and so is his muzzle. His tail is longer than most Cocker spaniels. His collar is a Electric blue color. Job/Uniform Cornejo is a mountain hiker guide. He sometimes helps search and rescue if they need it. His uniform is a cacky color. He wears a hat similar to the one mountain hiker guides wear in movies. His tag is cacky and his crest is a hiker Vehicle He has a cacky jeep made especialy for rough terrain. It has three settings; rocky terrain setting that is activated by a green button, Snowy mountain terrain which is activated by a purple button, and Savannah terrain which is activated by a yellow button. Puppack tools * Binoculars * Canteen of water * Rope * Megaphone Family Flair: mom Dani: dad Rupert: uncle Cornelia: aunt Skye: cousin Chase: cousin-in-law Ace: second cousin Lani: second cousin Sora: second cousin Maui: cousin Coral: cousin-in-law Cliff: cousin Shira: cousin Aryana: cousin-in-law Smoky jr.: second cousin January: second cousin-in-law Skky: second cousin December: second cousin-in-law Dustball: second cousin Lightning: second cousin-in-law Sphinx: second cousin Del: second cousin-in-law Twix: (Adopted) cousin Cash: cousin-in-law Gladys: mate more to be added.. Crush He later meets and falls in love with Gladys. Friends Skye: bff Isabella: friends more to be added.. '' Trivia * He is an only pup, though his parents are thinking of having other pups * He has a huge fear of moths! They are terrifying * He has a crush on Gladys * When he first found out Chase was dating his cousin, he warned him that if he ever broke his cousin's heart, he would break ''him * He looks to Skye as the sister he never had * He loves to spoil his second cousins rotten since he doesn't have pups of his own * His favourite comic is Catman * I got his name from one of my friend's last name. * He loves all his second cousins and tries to get to know each one. Stories he appears in Cornejo's bounce back Gallery Polls Do you like Cornejo? Yes no What do you like most about him? He's cute! His personality his appearance His job The fact that he's related to Skye Category:Sarah the FBI pup-content Category:Sarah the FBI pup- Characters Category:Sarah the FBI pup- main character Category:Pups related to Skye Category:Cousin Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Pup Category:Male pups Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Dog Category:Cocker spaniels Category:Cocker spaniel Category:Heterochromia Category:Skye's Family Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Happy pups Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Character's Category:Fanon pups Category:Purebred Category:Male Character Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen-content Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen- Characters Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen- main character